


Łzy

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, krajobraz po Bitwie Nieprzeliczonych Łez
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migawka. Krajobraz po Bitwie Nieprzeliczonych Łez.<br/>EDIT: zmieniam miniaturkę w serię obrazków, bo pojawiło się ich więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sto czterdzieści pięć łez

**Author's Note:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla Tici za przemaglowanie tego tekstu z góry, z dołu i na boki, gdy mój wen potrzebował obgadania każdej drobnostki.

**Sto czterdzieści pięć łez**

 

                Klęska miała słony, metaliczny smak krwi z przygryzionych warg i strużek z rany na czole. Była koloru rdzy, jak plamy na zbrojach i kolczugach, pachniała potem, strachem i śmiercią.

                Tyle rejestrował umysł Maedhrosa, choć zdawałoby się, że pogodził się z rzeczywistością i robi wszystko, by zachować przy życiu ocalałych. Unia Maedhrosa, największe przymierze, które miało ostatecznie zgnieść potęgę Morgotha, zakończyło się rzezią i odwrotem, który chyba tylko z nazwy nie był paniczną ucieczką niedobitków. Choćby i miał siłę w omdlałym ze zmęczenia ramieniu, Maedhros nie mógł zawrócić i pomóc kuzynom, chyba że po to, by wytracić chorągwie synów Feanora do ostatniego wojownika. Było ich może półtorej setki, na pewno nie więcej niż dwustu, ale najwyżej co dziesiąty miałby jakieś szanse w walce; ci jechali z tyłu, osłaniając rannych i pilnując, by nikt nie zamarudził w drodze. Kto zresztą miałby ich poprowadzić?

                Maedhros obejrzał się na braci. Z sześciu synów Feanora, prócz niego, tylko Amras nadawał się do czegoś. Celegorm mógł jechać, póki jechali, ale nie uszedłby daleko na poranionych nogach. Curufin, jeszcze przytomny, wykrzywiony z bólu, wisiał na końskiej szyi, przyciskając ręce do brzucha, ale utrzymywał się w siodle tylko dlatego, że Amras szedł obok i asekurował go. Caranthira nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie posłałby teraz do walki. Nie było z nim tak źle, ale Maedhros celowo powierzył mu Maglora pod opiekę, bo gdyby miał wolne ręce, niechybnie zabiłby każdego Edaina, którego mijali. Śpiewak wisiał w jego ramionach jak lalka, wgnieciony pancerz na piersi pokrywała niemal czarna skorupa orczej posoki. Nie mieli kiedy sprawdzić, jak poważnie został raniony; wyznacznikiem był tylko świszczący oddech, łapany krótkimi, rwanymi wdechami. Ale Maglor oddychał, więc mogli jechać, jeszcze trochę, chociaż kawałek dalej.

                Albo i nie. Z tyłu kolejny ranny spadł z konia i powstało drobne zamieszanie, by posadzić go przed kimś zdrowszym. Curufin uniósł głowę, obejrzał się za siebie i nagle też poszarzał bardziej, przechylił w bok i zwymiotował, a Amras w ostatniej chwili uchronił go przed upadkiem. Starszy brat skulił się z jękiem, nie mając nawet sił otrzeć łez znaczących czyste ścieżki na brudnej twarzy.

                – Musimy stanąć. – Amras z determinacją obejrzał się na Maedhrosa. Połowę twarzy pokrywał mu krwisty siniec od ciosu, który chyba cudem nie zmiażdżył mu kości policzkowej, a prawe oko zdążyło tak zapuchnąć, że nie był w stanie go otworzyć.

                – Dobrze.

                Amras już ściągał Curufina w akompaniamencie jego cichych jęków. Niedobitki chorągwi synów Feanora i przypadkowi uciekinierzy z innych hufców z ulgą przyjęli decyzję o postoju. Zsuwali się z siodeł, niektórzy niemal spadali, siadali gdzie się dało. Lżej ranni zajmowali się ocalałymi końmi, by poniosły ich potem dalej.

                Celegorm zsiadł i zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków, by bardziej upaść niż usiąść obok Curufina. Maedhros z pomocą Amrasa uwolnił Caranthira od Maglora. Położyli go ostrożnie na ziemi, a Moryo postał jeszcze chwilę przy koniu, by złapać równowagę. Nie czekając na niego, Maedhros zabrał się za wyłuskanie młodszego brata z wgniecionego pancerza. Oddech Maglora spłycił się, przyspieszył, a zaraz potem śpiewak utkwił w Maedhrosie półprzytomne, rozszerzone paniką oczy.

                – To ja, Kano, spokojnie – mruknął najstarszy syn Feanora, szarpiąc się z uszkodzonym zapięciem. Zwykle w większej grupie posługiwali się sindarinem, ale teraz przeszedł na quenyę, licząc złudnie, że może to uspokoi trochę brata.

                – Duszę... się... – wycharczał Maglor. Usta miał otwarte, łapał powietrze chaotycznymi wdechami, zaczynał się szamotać.

                – Szszsz, jeszcze chwila, zaraz cię uwolnię. – Maedhros spróbował szarpnąć oporną klamrę, ale bez skutku. – Moryo, pomóż mi z tym – zwrócił się do młodszego brata, widząc, że pozostali dwaj mają ręce pełne roboty z Curufinem.

                Caranthir dołączył do niego, potykając się tylko raz po drodze. Maedhros zrobił mu miejsce i uniósł Maglora wyżej, by brat miał lepszy dostęp.

                – Oddychaj, Kano. Spokojnie.

                – Nie mogę! – w głosie Maglora brzmiała czysta panika, jedną ręką zaczął na oślep macać przy pancerzu, przeszkadzając Caranthirowi; druga leżała bezwładnie na ziemi.

                – Nie mów – polecił Maedhros i podniósł go jeszcze wyżej. – Tak lepiej? Oddychaj.

                Maglor zamilkł posłusznie, ale wciąż wlepiał w starszego brata wystraszone spojrzenie, ze świstem łykał powietrze.

                Maedhros mamrotał pokrzepiająco, starając się ukrywać własny niepokój o to, co zobaczy pod pancerzem. W czasie bitwy Maglor powstrzymał Uldora, gdy ten usiłował przedrzeć się do Caranthira, ale zaraz potem wyleciał z siodła i został przygnieciony własnym wierzchowcem. Brat zdołał go wydostać spod końskiego truchła, już wtedy nieprzytomnego.

                Moryo uporał się w końcu z pogiętą blachą i zdjął pancerz. Maglor odetchnął głębiej, wydech przeszedł w pełen bólu jęk, oddech znów się urwał. Nic dziwnego, skoro jego żebra i mostek pokrywał czerwono-fioletowy siniec. Bezwładna lewa ręka, po zdjęciu karwasza, okazała się złamana.

                – Lepiej? – Maedhros kikutem podtrzymywał brata, wczepionego palcami w jego karwasz, wolną ręką pomagał Caranthirowi zdjąć resztę zbroi i ubrania. Moryo posługiwał się głównie prawą; w czasie bitwy silny cios w tarczę wybił mu bark.

                – Nie... – jęknął cicho Maglor i wpił się palcami w przedramię Maedhrosa, gdy młodszy brat ruszył złamaną ręką.

                Caranthir rozebrał go do końca i ruszył na poszukiwanie wody i bandaży. Maglor chwilowo zdołał względnie opanować oddech, więc Maedhros trwał w bezruchu, tylko ponad głową brata wydawał rozkazy najlżej rannym, by rozstawiono straże i zadbano o najciężej rannych.

                Zaczęło padać. Zimna, gęsta mżawka lepiła się do wszystkiego i jasnym było, że za pół godziny, może godzinę wszystko będzie przemoczone. Zanim Amras zdołał w końcu złożyć i usztywnić rękę, półnagi Maglor trząsł się z zimna. Maedhros narzucił na niego, co tylko się dało, ale niewiele osiągnął. Razem ze Smykiem przenieśli rannego pod drzewa, licząc na choć trochę ochrony.   Maedhros podłożył Maglorowi jego płaszcz pod plecy, po chwili dodał swój własny. Amras przykrył go trzecim i pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ognia rozpalić nie mogli, leków nie mieli, a elfowie wysłani w poszukiwaniu ziół jeszcze z niczym nie wrócili.

                Celegorm opatrzył Curufina i Amras z Caranthirem zabrali go pod drzewa. Ledwie go położyli, Curufin przetoczył się na bok, wstrząsany torsjami. Caranthir przytrzymał go, żeby się nie zadławił, choć nie bardzo miał już co zwracać.

                Mdłości zostawiły Curufina skrajnie wyczerpanego, tak, że ledwie ustały, zwinął się w kłębek, z jedną ręką przy brzuchu, drugą obejmując podkurczone kolana. Maedhros nie miał serca mu mówić, że nie powinien się tak kulić, skoro mimo przykrycia dygotał jak w febrze. Wieczorny deszcz tylko z początku przyniósł ochłodę po gorączce walki i ucieczce w upale. Już teraz ciężej ranni zaczynali drżeć z chłodu i zmęczenia.

                – Nelyo! – ciche, paniczne wołanie Maglora oderwało najstarszego z braci od Curufina. – Nisko... Duszę się... – szare, przymglone oczy Maglora szukały go ze strachem, którego nie mógł opanować.

                – Już, już. – Maedhros przykucnął i uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej. Przesunął brata w zagłębienie przy korzeniach tak, by móc go oprzeć. Każdy krótki, głośny oddech Maglora wwiercał mu się w uszy.

                – Uspokój się, Kano. Już nikt cię nie będzie kłaść – obiecał i odgarnął bratu mokre kosmyki przylepione do czoła, ułożył wygodniej złamaną rękę.

                Siedział tak chwilę, słuchając chrapliwego oddechu brata, póki Amras nie nastawił w końcu barku Caranthirowi. Zostawił Maglora pod opieką Moryo, by miał na niego oko, a sam ruszył przez prowizoryczne obozowisko. Resztki jego chorągwi przedstawiały żałosny widok. Sztandar z gwiazdą, jakimś cudem wyniesiony z chaosu bitwy, stał oparty o drzewo; materiał nasiąknął wodą i wisiał smętnie, drwiąco czysty, gdy cały oddział był sprawiał wrażenie wdeptanego w błoto. Dookoła elfowie porozkładali się, gdzie kto mógł, bez żadnego porządku. Ocalałe konie każdy trzymał przy sobie. Niektórzy padli tak, jak zsiedli i próbowali spać, inni czuwali pojedynczo przy najciężej rannych zebranych w niewielkie grupki.

                Uwagę najstarszego syna Feanora przykuł jeden z podwładnych Celegorma. Maedhros kojarzył go z widzenia, ale nie pamiętał imienia. Elf leżał na boku, wciąż w pełni uzbrojony. Kolczugę miał przerwaną, pokrytą krwią na piersi. Zdawało się, że nikt dookoła się nim nie zajmuje, więc Maedhros przyklęknął przy rannym. Potrzebował chwili, by zorientować się, czego mu brakuje. Po tym, jak dopiero co słuchał jęków Curufina i świszczenia Maglora, spodziewał się tego samego. Elf tymczasem był zupełnie cicho.

                Nie żył.  Maedhros zostawił już tego dnia za sobą zbyt wielu przyjaciół i znajomych, by móc wszystkich pamiętać, ale z jakiegoś powodu wstrząsnął nim widok domownika Celegorma, który zdołał wydostać się z piekła i uciec z nimi tak daleko, by nie doczekać pomocy. Dopiero teraz Maedhros uświadomił sobie w pełni, że takich jak on mogło być więcej, prawdopodobnie będzie. I kto wie, czy pośród nich nie znajdą się dwaj jego bracia.

                Kolejno mijani elfowie informowali go o rannych, o zapasach, jakie mieli, o znalezionych w lesie rzeczach. Oszczędzono mu odnajdywania więcej zmarłych między rannymi, ale przekazywane wieści były równie przytłaczające. Kilku wojowników od Fingona, oddzielonych od macierzystych oddziałów przez smoka, trzymało się razem, ale nie patrzyli na Maedhrosa z niechęcią; wszyscy tutaj byli w tak samo beznadziejnej sytuacji, oni tylko dodatkowo znaleźli się pod innym dowództwem.

                Ktoś zdołał znaleźć zioła i wbrew rozkazowi rozpalił niewielkie ognisko w zagłębieniu terenu, by zagrzać trochę wody i przygotować wywar na gorączkę dla najciężej rannych. Najstarszy syn Feanora nie zamierzał karać go za niesubordynację; ranni rozpaczliwie potrzebowali pomocy, a płomień był prawie niewidoczny. Ktokolwiek by się zbliżał, prędzej by ich usłyszał, niż poczuł dym czy zobaczył światło.

                Maedhros wziął pełną czarkę wywaru i wrócił do braci, gdzie Amras rozdzielał właśnie skromne zapasy żywności. Celegorm i Caranthir jedli bez apetytu, ale niewątpliwie głodni. Najmłodszy z braci jednak skubnął tylko suchara, skrzywił się boleśnie i odłożył resztę, zadowalając się wodą. Curufin i Maglor, zdawało się, nawet się nie ruszyli.

                Najstarszy syn Feanora odlał połowę wywaru do drugiego naczynia, które podał Caranthirowi, by ten spróbował napoić nim Kano. Sam klęknął przy Curufinie.

                – Curvo? – Maedhros nachylił się nad bratem, sądząc, że ten śpi, ale Curufin rozchylił powieki i spojrzał na niego w pełni świadomie ku własnemu nieszczęściu.

                – Mm?

                – Musisz usiąść na moment.

                Wyciągnięty obok Celegorm usiadł i uniósł brata. Maedhros przytknął mu parujący jeszcze napar do ust. Curufin przyssał się do kubka i pił chciwie, tak, że Maedhros musiał go miarkować.

                – Powoli, Curvo, bo ci zaszkodzi, zamiast pomóc – powstrzymywał go starszy brat, ale Curufin zabrał mu kubek i wypił zioła do końca.

                – Wody? – Zerknął na Maedhrosa, w oczach czaiła się prośba o więcej.

                – Nie możesz tyle, przecież wiesz – pokręcił głową Maedhros. Korzystając z tego, że Curufin trzymał czarkę, musnął wolną dłonią rozpalone czoło brata. Nic dziwnego, że męczyło go pragnienie, ale nie mogli ryzykować i dać mu zbyt wiele.

                – Nelyo? Wody...

                – Później. Spróbuj się przespać, póki nie ruszamy dalej.

                Problem rozwiązał Celegorm, zabierając bratu pusty kubek i kładąc go z powrotem na ziemi. Zanim Curufin znów się skulił, objął go ramieniem i położył się tuż obok, by było im obu cieplej.

                Maedhros podniósł naczynie z ziemi, ale nagle skurcz w dłoni sprawił, że musiał je puścić. Niezadowolony, zerknął na  lewe ramię powyżej łokcia. Wiedział, że został ranny, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio, tak że zepchnął problem na dalszy plan wobec natłoku rzeczy, które trzeba było zrobić.

                – Pokaż – zażądał Amras za jego plecami.

                Najstarszy syn Feanora tylko skinął głową. Wiedział, że nie może zlekceważyć żadnej kontuzji ręki, jeśli nie chciał zostać zupełnie bezradny; na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Dał sobie przemyć i zabandażować ramię, wziął od brata trochę jedzenia, by coś przegryźć. Pod drzewami może mniej kapało, ale nie sposób było się wyprostować, więc odszedł kawałek na bok.

                Amras wahał się chyba, czy ma za nim pójść, ale przycupnął w końcu tam, gdzie stał, koło Maglora. Podciągnął kolana, zdrowym policzkiem oparł się o złożone ręce i przymknął oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zniknąć.

                – Pityo? – Zmęczony głos Celegorma nie pozwolił mu zasnąć w tej pozycji.

                – Mmm? – Amras z trudem uniósł głowę i obrócił się w stronę starszego brata. Nie miał siły zżymać się o dziecinne przezwisko, którego bracia nadal potrafili czasem używać. – Co?

                – Opatrzył cię ktoś w końcu? – Myśliwy uniósł się na łokciu, lustrował go wzrokiem, starając się nie zasypiać.

                Amras pokręcił przecząco głową i oparł ją z powrotem na kolanach, widząc, że brat nie potrzebuje pomocy.

                – Chodź tu, pokaż mi się.

                – Zostaw, Tyelko, nie trzeba – wymamrotał najmłodszy syn Feanora w stronę swoich kolan. – Daj mi spokój...

                – Chodź tu.

                – Zostaw. I tak nie ma już z czego robić opatrunków – powiedział cicho Amras zrezygnowanym tonem i wyciągnął się obok Maglora. Widać było, że nie chce nawet myśleć o dotykaniu wszystkich ran, do których przyschło ubranie. Przemoczony, na tyle, na ile mógł, wsunął się pod swój płaszcz okrywający starszego brata.

                – Przemyłeś chociaż? – dręczył go dalej Celegorm.

                – Tak, tak... – wymamrotał jeszcze Amras, wciskając głowę w okolice  uda  Maglora, szukając odrobiny ciepła.

                Celegorm nie wytknął mu oczywistego kłamstwa, tylko przysunął się bliżej Curufina i naciągnął na niego część swojego płaszcza, bo znów wstrząsały nim dreszcze. Nawet gdyby odezwał się chwilę później, Amras by go nie usłyszał; spał już.

                Caranthira i Celegorma także zmógł sen, Curufin zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę. Jedynie Maglor bezskutecznie przysypiał tylko po to, by zaraz ocknąć się nerwowo. Za każdym razem był coraz bardziej wyczerpany, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Półleżał z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego oddech w odczuciu Maedhrosa brzmiał coraz głośniej, coraz gorzej.

                 W pewnej chwili nie wytrzymał. Potrzebował pomyśleć, zastanowić się, w którą stronę pójdą rankiem, gdzie szukać schronienia, a jedyne, na czym umiał się skupić, to na słuchaniu, czy oddech Maglora nagle nie ucichnie, na patrzeniu, czy Curufin nadal dygocze.

                Obozowisko przycichło trochę. Nie licząc wartowników, zmieniających się często, większość elfów spała, tylko ranni pojękiwali co jakiś czas. Przy drugim obejściu Maedhros doliczył się w końcu, ilu ich przeżyło. Stu czterdziestu jeden elfów ocalało z rzezi, w jaką zmieniła się planowana przez niego bitwa, wliczając w to tych od Fingona; mniej, niż mu się początkowo zdawało.

                – Nie strzelajcie – usłyszał nagle z boku. – Nie strzelajcie. – Głos, niewątpliwie należący do elfa, rozległ się gdzieś w ciemności.

                Maedhros skinął ręką najbliższemu wartownikowi i odezwał się głośno.

                – Możesz wyjść.

                Samotny elf wyszedł spomiędzy drzew i podszedł. Rozpoznał syna Feanora, dostrzegł elfów dookoła i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Maedhros za to zauważył symbol Fingona na jego tunice.

                – Mieliśmy nadzieję, że was dogonimy, Maedhrosie. Zostawialiście wyraźny ślad.

                – Dużo was? Fingon za nami idzie? – ożywił się Maedhros. Jeśli przyjaciel zbiegł w tę samą stronę, razem będą mieli większe szanse na przeżycie. Może jemu się lepiej powiodło...

                – Czterech – rozwiał jego nadzieje przybyły elf. – Nasze oddziały już nie istnieją. Król Fingon poległ – powiedział cicho.

                Mówił coś jeszcze o Turgonie, który próbował wycofać się ze swoimi oddziałami i miał szansę uratować więcej niż garstkę wojowników, ale syn Feanora zatrzymał się na pierwszej informacji. Fin... Maedhros poczuł nagle całe zmęczenie, każde skaleczenie, które dotychczas ignorował, ranę na ramieniu. Dotąd nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo podświadomie łudził się, że kuzyni sobie poradzą i zdołają osiągnąć sukces tam, gdzie on nie dał rady.

                – Maedhrosie? – elf patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Stał przygarbiony, owinął się płaszczem.

                – Przyprowadź swoich towarzyszy – zreflektował się Maedhros. – Tholironie, idź z nim, wskaż miejsce. O świcie ruszamy dalej.

                Stu czterdziestu pięciu ocalałych z dwóch chorągwi – synów Feanora oraz Fingona. Ilu z nich nie dotrwa do rana? Kto wie, może wszyscy uciekli śmierci w bitwie po to, by zostać dopadniętym za dzień czy dwa? Jeśli elfowie od Fingona dogonili ich po wyraźnym śladzie, jak długo zajmie orkom wpadnięcie na ich trop?

                Maedhros usiadł na leżącym pniu, lekceważąc rosę; i tak wszystko dookoła było mokre, z nim włącznie. Wszelkie resztki nadziei i energii, które dotąd nie dawały mu usiedzieć w miejscu, właśnie z niego uleciały. Bez Fingona nie mieli szans się pozbierać, a moment złudnej nadziei, że przyjaciel do niego dołączy, pozostawił go w tym większej rozpaczy. On zaplanował bitwę, podczas której mieli zmiażdżyć Nieprzyjaciela, ale to Fingon komunikował się z bratem. Bez niego nie będzie szans na kontakt z Turgonem, nawet jeśli jemu uda się wycofać i umknąć do swego ukrytego miasta. Po tej klęsce już się nie podniosą.

                Zmęczenie powoli brało górę, ale Maedhros wiedział, że w taką noc jak ta nie zdoła zasnąć, nieważne, jak wykończony. Siedział więc samotnie na skraju, wzmacniając straże i odwlekając moment powrotu do braci. Nie chciał im jeszcze przekazywać wieści, choć nie łudził się; do rana wszyscy będą wiedzieć. I, do czego z trudem przyznawał się przed samym sobą, nie chciał sprawdzać, czy nie ubyło mu braci.

                – Maedhrosie?

                Najstarszy syn Feanora poderwał głowę, słysząc swoje imię. Amras stał przed nim, nieco zdezorientowany. W bladym świetle gwiazd Maedhros widział jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie, ściągnięte rysy twarzy. Najmłodszy brat bezwiednie obracał w palcach szmatkę, która służyła mu przedtem za okład.

                – Który? – zapytał Maedhros zdławionym głosem. – Kano czy Curvo?

                – Co? Co ty bredzisz? – Amras zmarszczył brwi, choć wyglądało to raczej jak grymas bólu. Zaraz jednak zorientował się chyba, o co mu chodziło. – Nie, nie! Curufin w końcu zasnął.  Kano się boi spać. I ciągle świszczy – zrelacjonował ponuro.

                Mimo to Maedhros wypuścił wstrzymany oddech, gdy usłyszał, że jego pierwsze skojarzenie było błędne.

                Amras stał nad nim i wlepiał w niego zrezygnowane, trochę zlęknione spojrzenie.

                – Dwunastu – odezwał się głucho Maedhros. – Czterech nie przeżyło samej podróży. Ośmioro zmarło tutaj – wyjaśnił. – Drugie tyle może nie dożyć rana.

                Amras cofnął się, zupełnie, jakby brat go uderzył. Przysiadł obok na zwalonym drzewie, objął się ciasno ramionami, wciąż przemoczony i zziębnięty. Noc była chłodna, ziemia parowała i wszędzie było mokro.

                – I myślisz, że Maglor i Curufin są wśród nich – dokończył. – Nie! Jest tragicznie, ale nie aż tak, słyszysz? Maedhrosie, co z tobą?

                Pierworodny Feanora spuścił głowę, przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. Wzrok wbił w ziemię.

                – Findekano nie żyje – wydusił z siebie i zerknął na brata. – Jego oddziały wyrżnięte w pień, on też poległ. Czterech elfów z jego chorągwi dołączyło do nas przed godziną – widział, jak z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem przekonywał brata, że nie postradał zmysłów z rozpaczy.

                Z gardła Amrasa wyrwał się ni to jęk, ni szloch. Długą chwilę nie odezwał się ani słowem, otępiałym wzrokiem wpatrując się w drzewa. W końcu westchnął i dźwignął się z pnia.

                – Muszę wrócić, zanim Kano zacznie się denerwować, że jest sam, bo Moryo śpi jak zabity. Chodź, pytał o ciebie.

 

 

 

            


	2. Krajobraz po bitwie

**Krajobraz po bitwie**

               

                Potrzebował chwili, by się obudzić, zesztywniały od spania w dziwnej pozycji. Siedział w wykrocie, gdzie jakiś korzeń wbijał mu się w plecy. Wsunął się tu koło Maglora na resztę nocy, gdy już pomógł Amrasowi przemyć rany. Śpiewak co przysypiał, to budził się zaraz na granicy paniki, aż w końcu Maedhros przesunął się tak, by oprzeć go sobie o pierś. Dopiero wtedy młodszy brat zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę, tym samym unieruchamiając najstarszego syna Feanora. Wyglądało na to, że Maglor nie zmienił pozycji od tamtego czasu.

                Maedhros zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, co się nie zgadza. Maglor był cicho... Serce omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, a dreszcz nie miał nic wspólnego z mokrym od rosy porankiem. Kano...

Niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie z ulgi, kiedy po chwili otępiałego wpatrywania zorientował się, że pierś młodszego brata unosi się płytkimi ruchami. To tylko świst ustał, oddech brzmiał spokojniej.

                – Nie wstawaj jeszcze – odezwał się Celegorm. – Niech śpi.

                Maedhros uniósł wzrok, mile zaskoczony, widząc go na nogach. Brat kręcił się ostrożnie po obozowisku, ale choć ruchy miał oszczędne, trzymał się nieźle. Amras z paroma sprawnymi elfami krzątał się przy koniach, szykując nosze do transportu rannych.

                – Nie mogę dobudzić Morya – mruknął ponuro Celegorm. – Dam mu jeszcze chwilę.

Maedhros zerknął na Caranthira, potem napotkał przymglone spojrzenie Curufina. Czyli nadal byli w komplecie, chociaż oni.

                – Nelyo? Co jeszcze się stało? – Ciche pytanie Maglora wzięło go z zaskoczenia. – Czego nie wiem? Twoja fea aż krzyczy z rozpaczy – skrzywił się.

                No tak. Maedhros pozwolił sobie na chwilę opuścić wszelkie zasłony, gdy odetchnął, widząc, że wszyscy bracia przeżyli noc. Zapomniał, jak czuły był Maglor na takie echa.

                Wyjaśnił bez wahania; jakaś jego część była nawet wdzięczna, że może pomówić o tym z bratem, o którego życie obawiał się całą noc. Obecność umysłu Maglora, tak jak i realny ciężar ciała wspartego na jego piersi, w jakiś sposób przypominały, że jeszcze nie stracił wszystkich bliskich.

                Maglor jęknął cicho, podparł się i usiadł z trudem. Zdrową ręką wymacał nóż przy pasku brata.

                – Co ty robisz? – Maedhros zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niepewne ruchy rannego.

                – Dość razy widziałem, jak to robisz. – Śpiewak przełożył potargany warkocz przez ramię, chwycił koniec zębami i dopiero wtedy Maedhros zorientował się, co zamierza.

                – Mam zwykle więcej siły niż ty w tej chwili – zauważył, bez trudu wyłuskując nóż z jego ręki.

                Młodszy brat spróbował chwycić go za dłoń, ale gwałtowniejszy ruch kosztował go utratę oddechu. Przez dłuższą chwilę walczył kaszlem szarpiącym płuca, ale gdy w końcu się uspokoił, utkwił w bracie spojrzenie pełne nalegania.

                – Nelyo – poprosił szeptem. – Nie broń mi choć tego, gdy nawet mój głos zawodzi.

                Maedhros nie umiał mu odmówić; pewnym ruchem ściął czarny warkocz tuż przy skórze.

xxx

                – Są niedaleko – odezwał się cicho Maglor. Oczy miał przymknięte, komunikował się z Alcarino co jakiś czas i prowadził Maedhrosa.

                Pierworodny Feanora był mu za to wdzięczny. On sam nie pomyślał nawet, by próbować szukać myślą uzdrowiciela; ta droga kontaktu była dla niego niemal całkowicie zamknięta, nawet po tylu latach nie umiał zaufać na tyle, by otwierać umysł. Ale Maglor, czujny, choć słaby, miał dość przytomności, by sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek z ich tyłów ocalał. Nawiązał kontakt z Alcarino, który również uciekał przed zniszczeniem na wschód, prowadząc to, co udało mu się ocalić z taborów zaopatrzenia. Cokolwiek by to nie było, niedobitki armii synów Feanora wyczekiwały z nadzieją spotkania obu oddziałów; nawet, gdyby jedynym pożytkiem okazała się obecność jeszcze kilku znajomych twarzy. Oraz uzdrowiciela, rozpaczliwie potrzebowali uzdrowiciela, a Alcarino cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem.

                Maglor prowadził bezbłędnie. Na widok wozów pieszo idący elfowie przyspieszyli kroku, rozglądali się w napięciu, szukając wzrokiem znajomych twarzy.

                Maedhros wyłapał charakterystyczną sylwetkę uzdrowiciela krzątającą się po obozowisku. Alcarino prześlizgnął się po nich ponurym wzrokiem, gdy resztki oddziału zatrzymały się bez żadnego ładu, a dowódca z niepokojem zauważył jego przerwany, pokrwawiony rękaw.

                – Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem w tym dobry – odezwał się spokojnie Alcarino, wskazując nieznacznym gestem na miecz u pasa rudego elfa. Nie wiadomo skąd wygrzebał uśmiech, oszczędny, ale pokrzepiający, gdy witał Maedhrosa krótkim uściskiem dłoni.

                – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie cieszy wasz widok. I dobrze widzieć, że nie jesteś całkiem bezbronny.

                – Nalegali – wzruszył ramionami Alcarino. U pasa kołysał się jeden z jego długich, precyzyjnych noży. – Choć raczej nie zrobię z niego użytku.

                Oddział nie czekał na rozkazy, elfowie rozchodzili się, szukając sobie miejsca do odpoczynku. Niektórzy dosłownie padali na ziemię tam, gdzie się zatrzymali, inni pomagali najciężej rannym, część przekazywała zwierzęta pod opiekę mniej zmęczonych towarzyszy.

                – Trzymaj się, Kano, zsiadam – uprzedził Celegorm i, upewniwszy się, że brat chwycił się siodła zdrową ręką, zsunął się ostrożnie na ziemię. Maedhros zresztą już był obok i asekurował śpiewaka.

                – Nie musisz mnie nieść. Sam pójdę – szepnął Maglor, zaciskając mocniej palce, by utrzymać się w pionie.

                – Przecież widzę, że nie pójdziesz – wytknął Maedhros, wyciągając ręce do góry, by objąć brata.

                – Zaczekaj, Nelyafinwe – powstrzymał go Alcarino. – Nie chcę cię widzieć noszącego nic cięższego od miski, póki nie pokażesz mi ręki.

                Maedhros wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale westchnął tylko i skinął głową na zgodę. Amras podszedł prędko, by zająć się Maglorem, a pierworodny Feanora poszedł z uzdrowicielem przekazać mu pod opiekę najciężej rannych.

                – Nie słyszałeś Alcarino? – prychnął Maglor z naganą, najwyraźniej zarejestrowawszy jedynie rude włosy brata.

                – Patrz, do kogo mówisz – odciął się Amras ze znużeniem i ostrożnie ściągnął go z siodła.

xxx

                Alcarino nie miał czasu przeliczyć, ilu elfów Maedhros zdołał wyprowadzić z rzezi. Pod jego opieką nagle znalazło się wielu rannych, wśród których spora część wymagała pilnej uwagi. Nawet z pomocą drugiego uzdrowiciela i swojej młodej uczennicy musiał decydować szybko i mieć nadzieję, że nie popełni jakiejś fatalnej pomyłki. Dziękował w duchu zwiadowcom, którzy zbierali zioła, gdy tylko na jakieś trafili. Rozpaczliwie potrzebowali leków, bo nawet ci, którzy nie byli ciężko ranni, wyglądali na chorych i rozgorączkowanych, a w mało których oczach błyszczała choć iskierka; większość Noldorów i Sindarów obdarzała uzdrowiciela pustym spojrzeniem, rzadko który zdobywał się na cień uśmiechu w podziękowaniu. Alcarino nie zważał na to, skupiając się na odkażaniu, szyciu prowizorycznie opatrzonych ran i nastawianiu złamań.

                Spośród ocalałych Maedhros należał do kilku nielicznych, którzy nie siedli czy położyli się zaraz po zatrzymaniu. Krążył z Alcarino, wskazując mu najciężej rannych, równolegle żądając informacji od elfów pozostałych przed bitwą z taborami zaopatrzenia. Nie wyrażał dezaprobaty ani nie rugał, choć raportujący o stratach Noldo miał minę, jakby się tego spodziewał. Dopiero później Maedhros przysiadł przy Curufinie i Celegormie, pozwalając bratu rozpiąć karwasz na ranionym ramieniu.

                Do Maglora Alcarino dotarł, gdy Amras bezskutecznie próbował namówić go do wypicia bulionu. Gorąca strawa, choć było jej niewiele, części elfów przynajmniej trochę poprawiła nastrój; jak Alcarino dowiedział się od któregoś opiekuna rannych, od bitwy nie jedli nic ponad skromne porcje lembasów znalezione w jukach ocalonych koni. Bulion przewidziano dla ciężej rannych, lecz Alcarino kazał nie odmawiać nikomu. Maglor jednak należał do tych rannych, którzy odwracali wzrok od jedzenia, zbyt wyczerpany i obolały, by wziąć więcej niż kilka łyków.

                Na widok uzdrowiciela Amras zabrał kubek i odsunął się na bok. Alcarino zajął się rannym, wymuszając odpowiedzi na pytania, by Maglor nie zasnął w trakcie. Stan elfa sugerował wewnętrzne obrażenia, ale ranny nie reagował zbytnio na zabiegi, odmrukując tylko czasami na kolejne pytania. Dopiero nastawianie źle opatrzonej ręki przełamało apatię śpiewaka, ale co zwróciło uwagę uzdrowiciela, to fakt, że Amras nawet się nie ruszył, słysząc jęki brata.

                – Amrasie? Co jest nie tak? – zagadnął uzdrowiciel, a po tym, jak młodszy elf podskoczył, zorientował się, że rudzielec musiał przysypiać.

                – Nic, Alcarino – westchnął Amras i podniósł na niego wzrok. – Nic poważnego, parę skaleczeń.

                Niezbyt przekonany takim zapewnieniem, Alcarino sięgnął dłonią do zapuchniętego policzka, ale Amras uciekł z jego zasięgu, nim zdołał go dotknąć.

                – Pityo?

                Najmłodszy syn Feanora potrząsnął głową i skrzywił się boleśnie. Westchnął z rezygnacją.

                – Nic, Alcarino – powtórzył. – Jestem tylko głodny. Nie mogę jeść. – Czubkami brudnych palców musnął policzek.

                Alcarino nie pozwolił mu umknąć drugi raz. Upewnił się, że kości nie były połamane, głuchy na posykiwania Amrasa; nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dbanie o komfort rannych, gdy stawką mogło być czyjeś życie. Posmarował ostrożnie krwiak pachnącą maścią, a potem zerknął na kubek, który najmłodszy syn Feanora wciąż ściskał w dłoni.

                – Wypij.

                – To dla Kano... – Amras obejrzał się na brata, który siedział oparty o koło wozu.

                – Pij – szepnął Maglor, nie trudząc się otwieraniem oczu. – Nie chcę...

                – Nie sądzę, by Makalaure przełknął więcej – zauważył spokojnie Alcarino, ze wszystkich sił starając się stłumić własną desperację. Potrzebował leków i schronienia, by uratować niektórych, ale wojownicy potrzebowali uzdrowiciela, który wiedział co robi i nie poddawał sie rozpaczy. – Wypij, Pityo. To przejdzie. – O Amrasa na szczęście nie musiał się zbytnio martwić, ale byłby wdzięczny za jego pomoc, a do tego najmłodszy syn Feanora musiał być w pełni sił. Wielu rannych wciąż czekało na pomoc; uzdrowiciel nie miał czasu na znużenie.

 


	3. Między życiem i śmiercią

**Między życiem i śmiercią**

 

                Gdyby Maglor miał powiedzieć cokolwiek, napisać zgrabne strofy o bitwie, określiłby elfów dookoła jednym słowem. Zdeptani. Wozy toczyły się powoli po bezdrożach, trzęsąc się i kołysząc, czasami grzęznąc w luźnym piasku, a niedobitki armii synów Feanora szły byle do przodu, byle dalej od wroga. Na każdym postoju dołączały do nich kolejne grupki elfów i krasnoludów, które poruszały się sprawniej niż resztki taborów.

                Maglor próbował zająć długie, bolesne godziny jazdy ułożeniem jakiejś pieśni, pożegnania Fingona, który był im królem, ale przede wszystkim przyjacielem i kuzynem. Twarze poległych w bitwie mieszały się ze sobą, gorycz zdrady pozostawiała na ustach jedynie żal i przekleństwa. Lecz on milczał, nie tracił sił na złorzeczenia; oddech za bardzo bolał, zbyt wiele pochłaniał energii. Oddychać, płytko, ostrożnie, oddychać i nie przestawać, to było jego pierwszym zmartwieniem.

                Drugim był zwinięty obok Curufin; jego rozpalone czoło Maglor czuł przez materiał spodni w miejscu, gdzie opierał głowę o udo. Drugi dzień tak podróżowali, a stan brata nie zmieniał się. Już wcześniej jazda, najpierw konno, później w zawieszonym między końskimi bokami kokonie, pogorszyła jego stan i podniosła gorączkę aż do utraty świadomości. Gdy połączyli się z Alcarino, uzdrowiciel robił, co w jego mocy, by zapanować nad nią, nim nie zabije jednego z synów Feanora.

                – Wody... – jęknął cichutko Curufin, a serce Maglora ścisnęło się w poczuciu winy, gdy prędko odsuwał bukłak od ust; Alcarino wciąż nakazywał ostrożność i nie pozwalał dawać bratu zbyt dużo picia, ale gorączka zelżała tylko trochę i Curufina dręczyło pragnienie, którego nie mógł ugasić. Maglora przerażał już sam fakt, że jego dumny brat, który wobec zagrożenia unosił zwykle głowę i uśmiechał się wyzywająco, leżał obok niego bez sił i prosił o coś tak przyziemnego jak woda, zamiast wzruszyć ramionami na odmowę i odejść.

                Chwilę trwało, nim zdołał jedną ręką zmoczyć kawałek lnianej szmatki. Wycisnął kilka kropel na usta brata, a ten zlizał chciwie tę odrobinę wilgoci.

                – Kano... Daj...

                Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak powtarzać tę czynność, choć dobrze wiedział, że to jedynie oszustwo. Curufin jednak nie skarżył się więcej, przyjmując tyle, ile Maglor mógł mu bezpiecznie dać.

xxx

                Pewnie gdyby to zależało tylko od Maedhrosa, nie zatrzymaliby się na noc, tylko uciekali dalej na południowy wschód. Alcarino zażądał jednak postoju, bo najciężej ranni na wozach przycichli zupełnie, a i niejeden spośród jeźdźców wyglądał, jakby niewiele dzieliło go od zsunięcia się na ziemię. Dowódca nie oponował, wystarczyło mu spojrzeć na dwóch młodszych braci.

                Uzdrowiciel wszedł na wóz, gdy tylko się zatrzymali. Siedzący z brzegu Maglor rozluźnił się z cichym westchnieniem i oparł głowę o drewnianą burtę, przymykając oczy. Na twarzach tych, którzy byli przytomni, malowała się podobna ulga, że wóz przestał podskakiwać. Sprawiali wrażenie, że zaraz pozasypiają, ale uzdrowiciel potrzebował zrobić sobie trochę miejsca na wozie, by móc doglądać Curufina i trzech innych, najgorzej rannych, bez konieczności ściągania ich na ziemię.

                – Maglorze – odezwał się spokojnie, kładąc śpiewakowi rękę na ramieniu. – Kano, nie śpij jeszcze – powtórzył, przechodząc na quenyę; doświadczenie nauczyło go, że większość starszych Noldorów dobrze reagowała w takich sytuacjach, słysząc ojczystą mowę.

                – Nie śpię – szepnął Maglor i rozchylił powieki; zdrową ręką machinalnie gładził Curufina po głowie i dopiero teraz, gdy stanęli, ten drobny gest zaczął działać, bo trupioblade oblicze młodszego z braci wypogodziło się trochę.

                – Musisz zejść z wozu – oświadczył. – Amrasie, pomóż mi tu – zawołał, a Curufin drgnął nagle i jęknął cicho.

                Najmłodszy z synów Feanora podszedł spiesznie i zgodnie z poleceniami uzdrowiciela wyłuskał Maglora, podczas gdy Alcarino ostrożnie podłożył Curufinowi pod głowę zwinięty płaszcz zamiast nogi brata.

                – Al'rino? Pić ... ? – Spękane wargi rannego ledwie się poruszyły.

                – Już, dam ci zaraz świeże – obiecał uzdrowiciel, podnosząc przy okazji manierkę Maglora.       Potrząsnął nią i westchnął w duchu, gdy poczuł, że jest w połowie pełna. Nie dziwił się specjalnie, że w obecności brata śpiewak odmawiał picia także sobie, mimo że nie powinien.

                – Coś ci trzeba jeszcze pomóc? – zagadnął Amras, podpierając Maglora, który nie był w stanie ustać na zdrętwiałych nogach.

                – Zajmij się Maglorem. I weź to. – Alcarino wcisnął rudzielcowi manierkę. Zaraz też zawołał najbliższego sprawnego elfa, by pomógł mu przy unoszeniu rannych; ramię ranione orczym ostrzem słabło coraz bardziej, więc musiał uważać, bo od jego sprawności zależało życie zbyt wielu elfów.

xxx

 

                Amras miał wrażenie, że obowiązkom nie było końca. Zdołał wprawdzie przełknąć w pośpiechu trochę kolacji, gdy namawiał Maglora do wmuszenia w siebie posiłku, ale zaraz przyjaciel szykujący do wygotowania brudne bandaże poprosił go o przyniesienie pozostałych opatrunków. Najmłodszy syn Feanora upewnił się tylko, że brat siedzi względnie wygodnie i podszedł do wozu.

                Alcarino zostawił bandaże schludnie wrzucone do koszyka stojącego na koźle. Amras miał zamiar zabrać go tylko i odejść, ale zatrzymał go widok skulonego pod burtą wozu Curufina. Spodziewał się zastać przy nim Celegorma, ale ten pomagał jeszcze przy koniach. Zawahał się moment, a potem płynnie wszedł na wóz i przykucnął przy bracie. Okład na jego czole był jeszcze wilgotny, lecz ciepły, więc Amras zamoczył szmatkę w wodzie i przetarł bladą, oblaną potem twarz.

                – Szszszt, to tylko ja – mruknął cicho, bo Curufin wzdrygnął się i jęknął.

                Półprzytomny wzrok rannego spoczął na nim przelotnie, a potem zimna dłoń zacisnęła się w słabym uścisku na nadgarstku młodszego brata.

                – Więc jednak... Już... – wymamrotał nagle Curufin; jego wzrok wciąż błądził, powieki co rusz opadały ciężko.

                – Ćśś, Curufinwe – mruknął nerwowo Amras. – Odpoczywaj, póki stoimy. Śpij. – Sztywnym gestem poprawił zsuwający się okład, wygładził fałdy płaszcza; ot, by zająć czymś drugą rękę. Dopiero następne słowa brata spowodowały, że zamarł.

                – Nie... Nie, Telvo. – Głos Curufina stał się mocniejszy, choć nadal był ledwie szeptem. – Nie teraz, kiedy mogę...

                – Ćśśś, Curvo – syknął Amras, przerażony, co zaraz usłyszy.

                –... Prosić o wybaczenie. – Oczy Curufina zamknęły się, uścisk dłoni zelżał, a Amras szarpnął się nagle, jakby go parzył ten dotyk.

                – Nie, Curvo, nie! – Nie podnosił głosu, inni ranni na wozie próbowali spać. – To ja, Pityo! Pityo, słyszysz?! – potrząsnął ostrożnie ramieniem rannego, chcąc uzyskać jakąś reakcję.

                Curufin otworzył oczy, spojrzał nieco przytomniej. Amras obrócił się ku niemu całą twarzą, by widział brunatno-zielony siniec wciąż rozlewający się pod okiem i na policzku.

                – Pityo... – W spojrzeniu rannego błysnęło zrozumienie, a zaraz potem potem zgroza; Amras nie miał pojęcia, że na twarzy brata może malować się tyle emocji, ale najwyraźniej ból i gorączka odarły go do reszty z dumnej i pogardliwej maski, jaką nosił na co dzień.

                – Cicho, Curufinwe – powtórzył Amras jak mantrę, gdzieś przy okazji rejestrując fakt, że palce brata znów owinęły się mocniej wokół jego nadgarstka. – Nic się nie stało. A ty zostajesz po tej stronie, słyszysz? – Nachylił się niżej, syknął rannemu do ucha. – Śpij, kto wie, kiedy Nelyo każe ruszać dalej. I lepiej, żebyś wtedy nadal był z nami.

                – Mmm... – Curufin przysunął się bliżej, rysy twarzy ściągnęły się z bólu, a Amras patrzył tępo, jak brat, cały czas trzymając jego rękę, przyciąga dłonie bliżej, niemal do samego policzka.

                Siedział tak, kompletnie otępiały, a Curufin znieruchomiał, rozpogodził się trochę. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż czuł na wierzchu dłoni gorący oddech, Amras byłby skłonny uznać, że brat umknął jednak do sal Mandosa. Zmęczony umysł stopniowo przetrawiał, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, a najmłodszy syn Feanora znieruchomiał, oparty o kozioł.

                Ręka, która spoczęła nieoczekiwanie na jego ramieniu, wyrwała go w końcu ze stuporu. Amras uniósł głowę i spojrzał do góry wprost w czujne, zaniepokojone oczy najstarszego brata.

                – Co się dzieje, Amrasie? – Maedhros obciął wzrokiem jego, potem Curufina, a jego brwi powędrowały pytająco w górę.

                – Pomylił mnie z Telvo – odparł głucho Amras, odchylając głowę w tył, by oprzeć się potylicą o brata. – Myślał... myślał, że już...

                – Pityo?

                – Śpi. Tylko śpi – szepnął i sam przymknął oczy.

                Maedhros nie zabrał ręki ani nie odsunął się. Stał tak, w zamyśleniu przesuwając palcem po wzorze na naramienniku brata. Amras mógłby tak przysnąć, był nawet blisko, tak tylko na chwilę, gdy za plecami usłyszał charkotliwy kaszel.

                Ręka najstarszego brata zniknęła w tym samym momencie, gdy on obracał się, by odszukać Maglora; nie miał wątpliwości, kto w okolicy mógł się tak dusić.

                Śpiewak klęczał na czworaka, wspierając się chybotliwie na zdrowej ręce. Wyraźnie zamierzał wstać, ale zabrakło mu sił, a wysiłek sprawił, że znów walczył o oddech.

                Maedhros dopadł do niego w kilku długich krokach, posadził i podparł ramieniem. Maglor poddał się i tylko łapał powietrze krótkimi, urywanymi haustami, ale jego wystraszone oczy utkwione były w Amrasie. W końcu zdołał wykrztusić z siebie pytanie.

                – Curvo? Khh... – rozkaszlał się znowu, ale oparł się o Maedhrosa i bezskutecznie spróbował podnieść.

                – Żyw – oświadczył krótko najstarszy z braci i siłą zmusił Maglora, by opadł z powrotem na swoje posłanie. Pochylił się i zaczął coś tłumaczyć szeptem, a Amras widział, jak śpiewak wycisza się w końcu. Najwyraźniej Maedhrosowi udało się go przekonać, że nie tkwili przy wozie, by pożegnać się z Curufinem.


	4. Sytuacja bez wyjścia

**Sytuacja bez wyjścia**

 

                 – Nie!

                Horror w głosie mówiącego zwrócił uwagę towarzyszy; tych, którzy mieli siłę interesować się czymkolwiek poza paroma chwilami oddechu przed dalszą ucieczką.

                – Nie mam wyboru. – Klęczący przy prowizorycznym posłaniu uzdrowiciel podniósł wzrok na niespokojnego elfa, przykucniętego przy nieprzytomnym przyjacielu.

                – W czym problem, Alcarino? – zapytał Maedhros, podchodząc bliżej.

                Uzdrowiciel westchnął i podniósł się na nogi, choć i po nim zaczynało być widać nieustającą pracę przy rannych, a trucizna krążąca również w jego żyłach odbijała się ciemnymi sińcami na poszarzałej twarzy. Strój miał rdzawy i sztywny od krwi, głównie cudzej, lecz także i własnej.

                – Nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic więcej. – Głos Alcarino był spokojny, opanowany, znużony. – Mogę odjąć mu rękę, albo zostawić i czekać, aż umrze.

                – Ratuj. – Padł krótki rozkaz. Nie mogli sobie pozwalać na żadne straty.

                Alcarino skinął głową i podwinął zesztywniałe rękawy. Elf kucający przy rannym zamarł w niedowierzaniu, ale nie odważył się odezwać.

                – Będę potrzebować kogoś do pomocy.

                Maedhros omiótł wzrokiem podkomendnych. Jego towarzysze broni, wojownicy doświadczeni w niejednej bitwie, teraz uciekali spojrzeniem. Dowódca widział ich przerażenie i wstyd, że tak reagują, u niektórych zakłopotanie, gdy odważyli się przelotnie skrzyżować z nim wzrok. W wyborze, który dawał Alcarino, nie było dobrej opcji, ale nikt nie powiedziałby tego na głos przy nim.

                – Ty i ty. – Najstarszy syn Feanora wskazał klęczącego elfa i stojącego za nim, równie z trudnością panującego nad sobą towarzysza.

                Obaj wskazani przenieśli wzrok na dowódcę, potem na nieprzytomnego rannego, ale zanim któryś zdążył coś powiedzieć, padł kolejny rozkaz.

                 – Zmienicie wartę nad wodą – polecił Maedhros, a elfowie oddalili się spiesznie; nie bez powodu zostali odesłani na najdalszy posterunek. – Ja ci pomogę. Przytrzymam.

                Teraz już elfowie wokoło byli jawnie zmieszani, ale Alcarino nawet się nie zdziwił, tylko wybrał do pomocy jeszcze dwóch, których mógł być najbardziej pewny. Wydawał polecenia, nie sprawdzając, czy zostały wykonane; wskazani elfowie mieli dość silne nerwy, by dać radę.

                – To wciąż może się nie udać – ostrzegł cicho.

                – Jeżeli ze mną się udało, po tym, co przywiózł Fin... – Imię zmarłego króla ugrzęzło Maedhrosowi w gardle; wstrząsnął głową i dokończył spokojniej. – Uda się.

                Uzdrowiciel nie przypomniał głośno, że powodzenie będzie zależało w głównej mierze nie od jego umiejętności, a od fea rannego – czy zdoła pozostać w ciele, czy też umknie z okaleczonej powłoki.

                Elfowie dookoła próbowali odwracać wzrok, by nie śledzić zabiegu uzdrowiciela, ale nie byli w stanie udawać, że nie słyszą. Ani Alcarino, ani jego pomocnicy nie zważali na to, co się dzieje dookoła, skupieni tylko na rannym.

                Gdy Alcarino wreszcie skończył, wszyscy byli uwalani krwią, a asystujący Noldorowie zobojętnieli, horror ustąpił pustce, gdy wykonywali ostatnie polecenia i sprzątali. Żaden nie zwrócił uwagi, jak uzdrowicielowi drży raniona ręka, gdy wstał w końcu i zajął się najbardziej niewdzięcznym zadaniem. Maedhros klęczał przy rannym; był mu to winny.

                Dopiero nagłe poruszenie i zaalarmowane okrzyki kazały mu poderwać gwałtownie głowę, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak Alcarino pada nagle, jakby ktoś podciął mu nogi. Maedhros nie mógł wstać, gdy ranny wciąż desperacko wczepiał się w jego przedramię, ale elfowie dookoła zakrzątnęli się zaraz przy uzdrowicielu, podając mu wodę i pomagając usiąść.

                Alcarino siedział tak, przez chwilę już nawet nie próbując ukrywać swojego znużenia. Od kilku dni opiekował się rannymi bez ustanku, lecz najwyraźniej ten ostatni zabieg kosztował go zbyt wiele wysiłku.

                Maedhros wyswobodził się w końcu ze słabnącego uścisku. Pogładził rannego po mokrym od łez policzku, próbując nie widzieć pustki w jego oczach, i pozostawił go pod opieką któregoś z jego przyjaciół. Podszedł do Alcarino, któremu ktoś poprawiał właśnie opatrunki na ramieniu.

                – Jak...? – Oczy uzdrowiciela natychmiast powędrowały ku posłaniu podopiecznego, ale ręka Maedhrosa na ramieniu powstrzymała go przed wstaniem.

                – Zostaw go innym – polecił dowódca. W przeciwieństwie do wojowników, wyraźnie zaniepokojonych zasłabnięciem uzdrowiciela, on musiał opierać się na chłodnej kalkulacji.

                – Nelyafinwe... – Alcarino przymknął oczy i westchnął, zginając i prostując palce zranionej ręki, jakby próbował przywrócić krążenie.

                – To nie była sugestia – przypomniał mu stanowczo Maedhros – Potrzebujemy cię, my wszyscy. Twoja sprawność jest dla mnie ważniejsza.

                Być może ktoś mógłby mu zarzucić, że postępował samolubnie, odsuwając najlepszego uzdrowiciela od elfa, którego właśnie okaleczyli w próbie ratowania życia. By może powiedziałby nawet, że Maedhros postępuje tak, by Alcarino mógł czuwać przy jego braciach. To jednak nie miało znaczenia – ogólny rachunek był okrutny i nie pozostawiał złudzeń. Od sprawności i możliwości uzdrowiciela zależało życie wielu.

                – Odpocznij. Prześpij się. Żaden ranny nie pozostanie bez opieki – obiecał Maedhros. – A ty nie pomożesz nikomu, jeśli do końca opadniesz z sił.

                – Wygląda na to, że używasz przeciw mnie moich własnych argumentów. – Na pobladłej twarzy uzdrowiciela pojawił się cień ponurego uśmiechu, który zniknął zaraz jak zdmuchnięty, ledwie jego wzrok spoczął na okaleczonym elfie i na wozie, na którym wciąż spoczywali ci, co do których nie miał pewności, czy przeżyją. – Zbudź mnie, jeśli uznasz za konieczne.

                Obaj wiedzieli, że Maedhros nie przerwie jego odpoczynku, jeżeli tylko będzie mógł tego uniknąć.

                W zapadającym zmierzchu uciekinierzy z ulgą przywitali ciszę spowijającą powoli obóz; poza strażnikami i tymi, którzy czuwali przy rannych, większość kładła się, by odpocząć trochę przed dalszą drogą. Wciąż nie mogli być pewni, czy wróg nie doścignie ich i nie spróbuje wyrżnąć niedobitków. Tylko okaleczony elf nie umiał ucichnąć, a na jego stłumiony szloch Noldorowie odwracali wzrok z zakłopotaniem; nie umieli mu pomóc. Maedhros wrócił do niego i przysiadł obok. Mówił do niego długo, cichym, opanowanym głosem, klarował i uspokajał. W końcu i on przestał łkać, ale minęło dużo czasu, nim dowódca odszedł od niego.  
                Okaleczony elf nie dożył rana. Fea umknęła gdzieś przed świtem, choć zdawało się, że ranny pogrążony był w głębokim, leczniczym śnie. Nim wyruszyli w dalszą podróż, ciało zmarłego ukryto przed zwierzętami; tylko tyle mogli zrobić. Maedhros milczał, gdy w milczeniu żegnał kolejnego towarzysza, i później, gdy pomagał Alcarino wejść na wóz, by mógł czuwać przy rannych.

 


	5. Ci, co przeżyli, muszą walczyć dalej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt wszystkim!

**Ci, co przeżyli, muszą walczyć dalej**

                Uciekali poprzez bezdroża; równiny niegdyś stanowiące rozległe, żyzne pola Thargelionu, teraz częściowo spustoszone. Łąki rozmokły od ulewnych deszczy i koła wozów co rusz grzęzły, także gdy wjechali na nieco suchsze wzgórze, wszyscy z ulgą powitali tę chwilową odmianę.

                Ranni na wozie przycichli, być może dlatego, że wyjechali na łaskawszy grunt i choć na chwilę przestało tak bardzo trząść i szarpać. Alcarino siedział pomiędzy nimi, znużony i przybity, zdeterminowany, by nie stracić żadnego z nich. Gdyby byli w zamku, w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdyby podróż nie wysysała z rannych ostatków sił... Niestety, musiał sobie radzić z tym, co miał pod ręką, a sam przyznawał przed sobą, że zaczyna mu wszystkiego brakować. Deszcz, który znów zaczął siąpić nad ranem i padał nieustannie, nie pomagał.

                Elfowie leżeli na swoich posłaniach, otumanieni ziołami, których Alcarino nie szczędził im przed drogą, by choć trochę złagodzić trudy podróży. Curufin znów zwinął się w kłębek i naciągnął na głowę krawędź płaszcza, ale pozostał już obojętny na fakt, że krople skapywały mu na nos. Elf obok niego, unieruchomiony na plecach, nawet nie próbował zakryć twarzy i tylko wstrząsał się co jakiś czas w dreszczach.

                Alcarino przeniósł wzrok na Maglora, który siedział naprzeciw niego z tyłu wozu. Poprzedniego dnia widział, jak śpiewak próbował opiekować się bratem w czasie drogi, ale teraz tylko obejmował ręką podkulone nogi i siedział ze spuszczoną głową, aż w końcu oparł się czołem o kolana. Dopiero po chwili obserwacji uzdrowiciela uderzyło, że od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszy również bulgotliwego kaszlu.

                – Maglorze? – zagadnął półgłosem, przechylając się w przód. – Maglorze? – Przysunął się bliżej, zaalarmowany brakiem odzewu, przyklęknął.

                Ranny miał wpół rozchylone usta, łapał powietrze krótkimi haustami. Twarz nabrała szarego odcienia i uzdrowiciel przeklął w myślach własne znużenie, przez które nie dostrzegł w porę, że jeden z jego podopiecznych jest na dobrej drodze do uduszenia się.

                – Odkaszlnij, Kano – polecił krótko w quenyi. – No już. – Mając na baczeniu połamane żebra, ostrożnie poklepał rannego po plecach, ale nie osiągnął nic ponad bolesne westchnienie. – Zatrzymać wóz! – zawołał do woźnicy.

                Powożący Sinda obejrzał się na niego, ale nim poprosił o powtórzenie niezrozumiałego rozkazu, jadący obok Celegorm przytrzymał konie ciągnące wóz.

                – Co jest? – myśliwy zsunął się z siodła o w kilku krokach znalazł przy tyle.

                – Pomóż mi. – Alcarino spuścił nogi z wozu i pociągnął Maglora do brzegu. Zmusił rannego, by położył mu się na kolanach, głową w dół. – Jak z topielcem, Tyelko.

                – Co? – Celegorm patrzył ze zgrozą na poczynania uzdrowiciela. – Co robisz? Przecież już lepiej, przestał kaszleć! A te żebra...

                – I w tym jest problem! Jeśli nie zmusimy go do wykrztuszenia, woda w płucach go w końcu udusi – wyjaśnił ostro Alcarino.

                – Wybacz – mruknął myśliwy. Uzdrowiciel nie wiedział, czy do niego, czy do brata; wystarczyło mu, że wykonywał kolejne polecenia bez szemrania.

                Oklepywany po plecach, Maglor zaczął się dławić i kaszleć. Próbował odepchnąć się i podnieść, ale silne ramiona brata nie pozwoliły mu na to. Kaszel przeszedł w spazmy, a w końcu w pełen protestu jęk.

                – 'Rino...

                – Już dobrze, oddychaj – powiedział łagodnie Alcarino. Pozwolił Celegormowi posadzić brata i Maglor oparł się czołem o jego tors, wciąż roztrzęsiony i mokry od potu i deszczu.

                – Lepiej? – zapytał po chwili myśliwy, pomagając rannemu oprzeć się z powrotem o burtę wozu.

                Zaraz też odwrócił się gwałtownie na odgłos kopyt samotnego jeźdźca. Jeden z konnych Caranthira pędził z tyłów kolumny, podnosząc alarm. Wyhamował przy wozie, zatrzymany przez Celegorma; Maedhros już zawracał z czoła.

                – Wróg za nami! – zaraportował zwiadowca, gdy dowódca dopadł do nich. – Oddział elfów i Naugrimów podąża naszym śladem, ale Nieprzyjaciel doścignie ich, nim do nas dotrą.

                – Ilu?

                – Może setka naszych, drugie tyle Naugrimów – odpadł zwiadowca. – Orków co najmniej dwa razy tyle. Lord Caranthir zawrócił z odsieczą, ale ma zbyt mało konnych.

                – Ranni do przodu! – zarządził natychmiast Maedhros. – Zabierzcie wozy i jedźcie do przodu jak najprędzej. Amrasie, będziesz ich osłaniać z pieszymi. Tyelko, skrzyknij jeźdźców, cofniemy się z odsieczą.

                Elf powożący wozem popędził konie, ale koła ugrzęzły w rozmokniętej ziemi; Alcarino nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na podłoże, gdy zażądał postoju. Powstało zamieszanie, najbliżsi wojownicy zakrzątnęli się wokół wozu, by wydostać go z błota.

                Zza wzgórza od prawej strony wyłoniły się nagle bezładnie uciekające grupy elfów i krasnoludów, ścigane przez wrogie oddziały. Celegorm zmienił swój pierwotny zamiar i zamiast dołączyć do Caranthira, wyruszył naprzeciw uciekinierom, którzy, widząc nadciągającą pomoc, zaczęli formować szyk, by stawić czoła przeciwnikom. Maedhros zawrócił z pozostałymi konnymi na tyły kolumny.

                Alcarino obserwował chaos dookoła. Jako że prócz nich jeszcze jeden wóz miał problem z ruszeniem, piesi wojownicy pod dowództwem Amrasa pomagali podkładać pod koła kawałki obłamanych z burt desek, by wyciągnąć koła z najgorszego błota. Wozy były ciężkie, przeładowane, ale nie mogli ich teraz rozładować, gdy wróg był tak blisko.

                – Siedź! – syknął Maglor na uzdrowiciela, gdy ten przysunął się do krawędzi wozu, by zejść; on jeden mógł to zrobić, by chociaż trochę go odciążyć. – Jesteś bezbronny – przypomniał szeptem. Zdołał już złapać oddech i mimo słabości śledził uważnie, co się dzieje.

                Nawet w połączeniu z wojownikami synów Feanora mieszane oddziały nie zdołały całkowicie powstrzymać natarcia wrogów. Część orków zorientowała się, że wozy są uziemione, a wraz z nimi reszta rannych, bo elfowie nie odważyli się rozdzielić.

                Alcarino spojrzał po rannych leżących na dnie wozu. Żaden z nich nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ale przynajmniej dwóch macało wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek broni. Curufin zdołał chwycić sztylet, ale spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył uzdrowiciela, było pozbawione nadziei; żaden nie miał szans na obronę, jeśli orkowie zdołają przedrzeć się przez osłonę Amrasa.

                – Padnij! – polecił nagle Maglor i pociągnął uzdrowiciela w dół.

                Nie miał wiele siły, ale Alcarino był tak zaskoczony, że poddał się i upadli obaj na nogi najbliżej leżącego elfa. Zaraz potem ponad ich głowami świsnęły strzały. Kilka przeleciało górą, dwie utkwiły w burcie wozu; ktoś z boku krzyknął boleśnie, ktoś gdzieś upadł. Alcarino przesunął się na tyle, na ile mógł, by nie urażać rannego, pomny, by nie wychylić się ponad osłonę burty. Maglor leżał tak, jak padł, niezdolny się ruszyć.

                Nagle wóz znalazł się w środku zamętu. Strzały przestały przelatywać ponad głowami rannych, dookoła zabrzęczała stal. Gdzieś blisko Amras wykrzykiwał rozkazy. Elfowie próbujący wyswobodzić wóz także chwycili za broń, otoczyli rannych ochronnym korowodem. Sądząc z pokrzykiwań, do Amrasa przyłączyła się grupa krasnoludów, którzy od kilku dni wędrowali razem z nimi.

                – Curufinwe, zostaw – polecił Alcarino rannemu, który z nożem w ręce usiłował usiąść. Nie zdołał się podnieść, osunął się ciężko na posłanie, omal nie nadziewając się przy tym na własne ostrze.

                Obok niego ranny unieruchomiony na plecach zaprzestał prób chwycenia za broń. Gdy Alcarino położył mu rękę na ramieniu, utkwił w nim zdeterminowane spojrzenie.

                – Jeśli nas dorwą, dobij – poprosił.

                Uzdrowiciela przeszył zimny dreszcz. Nie o to toczył nierówną walkę w tych fatalnych warunkach. Jego zadaniem było ratować, nie odbierać życie, ale elfowie dookoła patrzyli na niego z podobnym zacięciem.

                Ponad szczękiem broni przebił się tętent kopyt, gdy z jednej strony Celegorm, z drugiej Maedhros z Caranthirem wpadli pomiędzy orków. Przegrupowane elfie oddziały zdołały odepchnąć wroga od najsłabszej części niedobitków armii, dając tym samym Amrasowi i jego towarzyszom możliwość zajęcia się wozami. Nowo przybyli Naugrimowie połączyli się z tymi, którzy wcześniej walczyli u boku najmłodszego syna Feanora i sprawnie utworzyli ochronny mur wokół rannych.

                Wkrótce zamieszanie ustało, szczęk broni i krzyki ranionych zostały zastąpione przez wzajemne nawoływania i organizowanie. Alcarino usiadł i w pierwszej kolejności wyłuskał sztylet z zimnych palców Curufina, ale widząc jego minę, zatknął mu broń za pasek zamiast zabrać; ranny nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał cokolwiek zrobić.

                Maglor także dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął się rozglądać za braćmi. Szarość nie zniknęła z jego twarzy, lecz chwilowe ożywienie i zainteresowanie otoczeniem pozwoliło uzdrowicielowi chwilowo nie zaprzątać sobie nim głowy. Alcarino pomógł mu tylko przesunąć się trochę i zszedł z wozu, nie zatrzymywany przez rannych.

                Pomimo rozkazów Maedhrosa z poprzedniej nocy, uzdrowiciel szybko znalazł się pomiędzy rannymi, usuwając strzały, szyjąc i opatrując złamania. Jednocześnie usiłował się zorientować, ilu z nowo przybyłych elfów i krasnoludów nie jest zdolnych do marszu.

                W międzyczasie uwolniono wozy z błota, a synowie Feanora zgromadzili się razem z przywódcami krasnoludów na prędkiej naradzie. Alcarino nie interesował się zbytnio ich ustaleniami, zbyt zajęty pomocą. Dopiero gdy Maedhros podszedł do grupy rannych, prowadząc swojego wierzchowca, by oddać go do dyspozycji niezdolnym do marszu, uzdrowiciel zauważył zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła. Wygrane starcie z orkami nie zdołało zlikwidować cieni pod oczami dowódcy ani wymazać trosk wypisanych na twarzy, ale zdawało się tchnąć nową iskierkę nadziei. Alcarino podejrzewał, że prócz pozostałych synów Feanora mało kto dostrzegał, że mobilizacja Maedhrosa do działania brała się tylko i wyłącznie z uporu, który mógł już na długo nie starczyć. Teraz jednak pierworodny Feanora zdawał się mieć jakiś nowy cel, inny niż jedynie chaotyczna ucieczka jak najdalej od wroga.

                – Jakie są plany? – zagadnął Alcarino, zaintrygowany zmianą. – Maedhrosie?

                Zapytany oderwał wzrok od elfów, którzy pomagali jednemu z rannych dosiąść jego wierzchowca.

                – Naugrimowie oferują nam schronienie – odparł w zamyśleniu. – Przyjęliśmy propozycję. Jeśli zdołamy dotrzeć do góry Dolmed i do Nogrodu, być może zdołamy tam wyleczyć rannych i przegrupować siły.

                – To dobre wieści. – Alcarino wykrzesał z siebie odrobinę entuzjazmu, próbując choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o trudach podróży, które wciąż ich czekały.

                – Przegrupujemy się, odzyskamy siły i będzie można planować, co dalej – zauważył trzeźwo Maedhros. – Ta wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego "Somosierra".


	6. Gościna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec nieco optymistyczniej :)

**Gościna**

 

                – Twoja kolej, Curvo – stwierdził Celegorm, rozwieszając na krześle wilgotną koszulę.

                – Nie, dziękuję, wystarczy mi miednica tutaj. – Curufin nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu sugerującego, że zamierza ruszyć się z łóżka. Siedział oparty o ścianę i przyglądał się braciom obojętnym, wręcz znudzonym wzrokiem.

                – Śmiem twierdzić, że przydałaby ci się porządna kąpiel – poparł Celegorma Maedhros, pozwalając mu zaplatać swoje wciąż wilgotne włosy. – W łaźni są balie, mydło i gorąca woda. – W jego głosie zadźwięczała nuta zadowolenia, jakby ten drobny fakt wprawił go w dobry humor.

                – Balijki raczej, niż balie – poprawił go Celegorm, natychmiast podchwytując jego lekki ton. Curufin widział, że brat jest gotów za wszelką cenę przedłużyć ten moment dobrego nastroju, nawet jeśli przyczyną była tylko pierwsza od dawna okazja, by się porządnie wyszorować w cywilizowanych warunkach.

                – Prosiłbym, byś nie powtarzał tego przy naszych gospodarzach – napomniał brata Maedhros, odchylając głowę do tyłu, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego koszula również była mokra, ale nie rozebrał się. Wydawał się ukontentowany i cierpliwie pozwalał Celegormowi zaplatać włosy w wymyślniejszą fryzurę niż jeden warkocz.

                – Trzeba go było widzieć w dziecięcej wanience z kolanami pod brodą – rzucił wesoło myśliwy do Curufina. – Ale muszę przyznać, że gospodarze umieli zachować powagę.

                – Tak jakby którykolwiek z was mieścił się lepiej niż ja – mruknął Maedhros, przymykając oczy. – Mało mnie obchodzi wielkość balii, o ile mogę z niej efektywnie skorzystać. I tobie radziłbym to samo, Curufinwe.

                – Może później. Na razie mi dobrze – odparł gładko Curufin, przełykając narastającą zazdrość. Skóra na głowie swędziała niemiłosiernie, ale wolałby móc sam się wyszorować. Ostatnią rzeczą, do której przyznałby się braciom, był fakt, że zamiast odpoczywać po podróży, jak przykazał Alcarino, wybrał się do krasnoludzkich kuźni ustalić zasady, na jakich elfowie mogliby skorzystać z warsztatów. Ta wycieczka pozbawiła go większości nadwątlonych sił i żeby teraz skorzystać z łaźni, potrzebowałby znienawidzonej ostatnio pomocy.

                – Naprawdę? – Maedhros otworzył oczy i zmierzył brata sceptycznym spojrzeniem. – Po twoim wyglądzie wnioskowałbym coś przeciwnego.

                Curufin prychnął z urazą w odpowiedzi i skrzyżował ramiona. Z pełną premedytacją zignorował wcześniej lustro wiszące na ścianie. Jego położenie, umożliwiające w najlepszym wypadku obejrzenie zapadniętej klatki piersiowej, było tylko jednym z powodów.

                – Co Nelyo tak grzecznie ujął, to to, żeś jest brudny, bracie drogi – uświadomił go Celegorm. – A skoro mamy w najbliższej przyszłości dzielić tę komnatę, wolałbym, żebyś skorzystał z balii, zanim coś z ciebie przeskoczy na któregoś z nas.

                – Coś insynuujesz? – zjeżył się Curufin, mrużąc oczy z wściekłością. – To za tobą zwierzyna chodzi, nie za mną.

                – Za wyjątkiem tego, co być może już chodzi po tobie. – Celegorm skończył z czesaniem i mrugnął ostentacyjnie do Maedhrosa. Podszedł do brata i wyciągnął rękę. – No, rusz się.

                – Nie czuję się na siłach.

                – Mam poprosić Amrasa, żeby pomógł Tyelko zabrać cię do łaźni? – zapytał spokojnie Maedhros. – Wolę, żebyś nie obrażał Naugrimów i nie chodził taki do kuźni, bo gotowi pomyśleć, że nie odpowiada ci ich gościna.

                Curufin poczerwieniał na twarzy i obdarzył brata nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

                – To było podłe – wysyczał i podniósł się z łóżka, ignorując pomoc Celegorma.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien zostawił taką śliczną furteczkę w Sillu, z której ochoczo skorzystałam.
> 
> A gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał, czemu doliczyłam się tylko sześciu synów Feanora, to odpowiedź znajdzie tutaj http://archiveofourown.org/works/4085437


End file.
